the_avenue_soapfandomcom-20200214-history
The Avenue Soap Wiki
The Avenue (soap) ''''' The Avenue '''''(commonly 'TA') is a [http://writersexpress.proboards.com/ Writers Express] serial drama created in December 2011 by ''Red Lion Pictures'' (formerly 'Lemrox Pictures'). This company consists of Ross, a co-Executive Producer and co-Writer of TA alongside colleagues Lem - who joined the project in September 2013 and left it in July 2014 - and Noxy, who joined in May 2014. Lem's first material debuted in Episode 53 (S01E53), and last material appeared in Episode 152 (S0£E52), whilst Noxy's made its first regular appearance in Episode 108 (S03E08). Noxy had previously co-written Episode 68 (S01E68) and solo written Episode 69 (S01E69) and Episode 70 (S01E70) as a favour. ''The Avenue'' follows the lives of those who reside in and around ''Catford Grove'', a fictional area of SE London. To date, there have been two successful seasons of The Avenue, with the third currently underway. Season 1 ran from 19th December 2013 (Episode 1/S01E01) - Tueday 25th December/Christmas Day 2014 (Episode 73/S01E73), whilst the shorter but more acclaimed Season 2 ran from 9th February 2015 (Episode 74/S02E01) - 19th July 2015 (Episode 100/S02E27). The Season 2 finale also marked The Avenue's 100th episode. Season 3 is the most popular season so far, and is still currently airing in real time. It will end in 2016. On 22nd July 2014, it was confirmed that a spin-off series, '''The Avenue: Sun, Sea & Sand''', would air between 19th - 23rd August 2014, with the 3rd series of the main show beginning on Monday 8th September 2014 (Friday 1st February 2014 in 'real-time'). From Episode 108 (S03E08) - the episode Noxy joined the team -'' The Avenue ''time-jumped by around eighteen months. It is currently set in April 2016. This is to allow the project to 'officially' be published thrice a week, while in reality it is only published once a week. In 2016, real-time output will catch up with TA time output, meaning the project will fall behind in TA time. On 23rd September 2014, the project launched its own, independent Wiki. Previously the wiki had been a part of the Writers Express wiki, but that is now just a minor page which redirects here. Episode 133 marked the show's second anniversary, with a one-hour special that featured many references to past characters and storylines, as well the dramatic and top secret return of original character Carla Baker (formerly Westaway). This was to be the beginning of new era for the Bakers, as the Baker parents, Phil and Maggie, joined in 134, and Carla's first child, George, was born at the end of Episode 135, a Christmas episode. ''The Avenue'' has won 11 Writers Express Awards to date, including a breakthrough accolade as 'Best Soap' in March 2015. On 25th May 2015, the project launched a new look with a special period of five consecutive episodes, both in real time and in TA time. In July 2015, long-time writing partner Lem co-wrote Episode 152. This was to be her final episode, as she decided to leave ''Red Lion Pictures. ''Ross and Noxy remain''.'' In August 2015, TA won another WRIXA, totalling 11. As of 2nd October 2015 in real time (21st March 2016 in TA time), there have been 155 episodes of the project to date. Follow ''The Avenue'' on '''[https://twitter.com/WXTheAvenue Twitter]''' '''Episode Recaps''' A synopsis of the main stories in each episode will be published after the next episode has aired (for example, a recap of Episode 140 was published when Episode 141 went to air etc.). To read these, simply click on any of the links listed below: *[[The Avenue: Recaps (Episode 141-150)|'''The Avenue: Recaps (Episode 141-150)''']] *'''[[The Avenue: Recaps (Episode 151-175)]]''' '''Current Cast''' '''Complete Cast'''